


Hole To Feed

by Sashataakheru



Series: Genderfluid James Acaster [3]
Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Collars, Crossdressing, D/s, Desserts, Dresses, Feeding, Feminisation, Food Play, Food Porn, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid James, Genderfuck, Hair Pulling, In Public, Kissing, Marking, Obedience, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Total Power Exchange, Undressing, eating puddings for Ed, girl!james, pain play, puddings, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: James is Ed's little princess, and Ed's come to take him out for a night of sex and puddings.





	Hole To Feed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the britcomcom anon meme for the prompt 'James Acaster feminisation'.

James adjusted the tiara, and checked his appearance again. He was possibly risking it a little, since this dress was possibly a little shorter than he'd have normally chosen, but the colour was perfect, and it fit his lanky body really well. He'd padded out the chest a bit, as naturally as he could, and made some final adjustments to his make-up.  
  
"There. Done. That'll do. They won't know what's hit 'em," James said, satisfied with his appearance.  
  
The only reason he was doing this was because it was close to Halloween, and he could at least use that as a cover for being in drag, even though it wasn't really a costume at all. He'd spent weeks picking out this outfit, making sure it was perfect.  
  
He was a little nervous underneath it all. His swagger and bravado hid it well, but he knew he was courting danger if he wasn't careful. He wasn't brave like Ed. He could fake it when it didn't matter, but in a crisis, he was useless. And it wasn't because he liked dresses, either. He was always adamant it was just his nature, not his feminine side, that made him run away.  
  
But Ed didn't care, and that's why Ed took care of him. He was probably also risking it with the leather collar around his neck too, but Ed had insisted he wear it, and James wasn't about to disobey him. He didn't make a show of being Ed's little girl, that was just for them, but he was weirdly excited about being out in public with him, all dressed up like a princess.  
  
His phone pinged then, and he looked down to see a message from Ed. He was waiting outside for him. James texted that he was on his way. He took one last look at him, made sure he'd picked the right heels, grabbed his little handbag, and headed down to meet him.  
  
Ed was leaning against his car, all dressed up in a dark suit, and James kind of melted at the sight of him. He had a crown on, as if he was his Prince Charming, come to take him to the ball, and James went over to him, happy to see him.  
  
"How's my little princess this evening? All ready to go? You look lovely tonight," Ed said as he took James' hands and brought him close so he could kiss him.  
  
James felt a thrill travel down his spine, because he adored kissing Ed. Ed was just so sure and commanding, and James loved it so, so much. James was sure he'd have to reapply his lipstick in the car, but he didn't care, Ed was kissing him and he felt incredible.  
  
"Come on, let's go eat, I've got some great desserts I really want you to try for me. And if you eat everything like a good little girl, I'll make sure you get to choose one dessert all for yourself, how does that sound?" Ed said.  
  
"Oh, really? I get to choose one? That'd be amazing, sir, thank you," James said, unsure what on earth he would choose except for all of them.  
  
"Yes, but you've got to be good and eat all the ones I choose first, and if you describe them well for me, then you'll get your choice, alright? And maybe I'll take you home later and spend the night with you, how does that sound? Would you like your prince to take you home to bed?" Ed said.  
  
James shivered as Ed leaned in close to whisper to him, and he clutched on to him, already lost in the pleasure and they hadn't even left his house yet. "Oh, I would love that so, so much, sir."  
  
"Come on, get in, let's get going. You've got a lot of desserts to eat tonight, my girl," Ed said.  
  


* * *

  
James only found himself relaxing once they got to the club. James liked it here. He felt safe here. Wearing a dress wasn't unusual either, but it was the only place Ed could convince him to go to all dressed up. Anywhere public, anywhere outside of this kink club, James wasn't brave enough to be a girl in public. But here, here was fine.  
  
Ed took his hand and led him to one of the private rooms out the back. James was excited by that prospect. Ed had clearly planned this, and he couldn't wait to see what Ed had prepared for him. He'd mentioned puddings, so James was hoping there'd be a whole spread of them to choose from.  
  
James was not disappointed. Ed had picked a small cosy room, filled with cushions and carpet and other soft things, and a square table in the middle that was covered with more puddings than James thought he could possibly ever eat in one sitting.  
  
"Oh, you really weren't lying about the puddings, were you? Do I have to eat all of those before I can choose one of my own?" James said.  
  
"You'll eat what I tell you to eat, and you'll finish it all for me. This isn't for you, this is for me, remember?" Ed said, a possessive arm wrapping around James' waist.  
  
"Yes, sir, of course, I know that. Doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy this though," James said.  
  
Ed pressed a hard kiss to his neck. "Come on, sit down, I'll pick out the first one for you."  
  
James might have giggled then, and kissed Ed back before he sat down on the pile of cushions and got comfortable, kicking his heels off. He was being conscious of where his dress lay, and spent some time just smoothing it out and making sure he wasn't being obscene before Ed was ready for it.  
  
Ed seemed to take a long time picking out the first one, but James didn't mind. He got to sit there and watch Ed showing him each of the puddings in turn, thinking about it before changing his mind, and it just made James hungry. He wanted to try all of them. They all looked so very delicious.  
  
When Ed finally chose one, he didn't just hand the bowl to James like he might normally do. Instead, he came and knelt before him and James figured out very quickly that this was going to be Ed feeding _him_ instead of James just eating puddings for him. The very idea of being fed was not one James had ever considered before, but Ed was just so sure, and James bowed to his dominance.  
  
"Here, put this blindfold on, I want you to really experience these flavours," Ed said, handing him a blindfold.  
  
"Yes, sir," James said.  
  
He put it on, and only got more excited. He would be helpless in a lot of ways, but Ed had shifted and seemed to be wanting to straddle him, and so James shifted to let him, and then it just felt obscene.  
  
"Go on, baby girl, eat some of this for me," Ed said.  
  
James opened his mouth as Ed pressed a spoon to his lips, and ate obediently. Judging by that first mouthful, this was going to be a very enjoyable process. He would eat every single one of them if Ed told him to.  
  
James didn't even know how long it went on for. He didn't really care. Ed was feeding him puddings and he was describing them for him, and he hadn't expected the blindfold to make everything more intense. He felt those puddings and went to so many strange and wonderful places, and his descriptions were so very vivid. He didn't just see a chocolate world, he was there, he could smell the chocolate streets and the candy and everything. It was incredible.  
  
James was also quite sure that if Ed had just fed him puddings, that would have been more than enough for him. But Ed was touching him, slowly caressing his body, kissing him, whispering praise in his ear, telling him what a good girl he was, almost but not quite licking his lips. James wished he could taste them. He wished Ed could just slowly taste all of those puddings on his lips and enjoy them with him, but he couldn't. And James understood, he really did. But God did he want to experience that one day. Just once.  
  
James wasn't really aware of the puddings going away either. Just, at some point, Ed told him to lick his lips clean, and then they were kissing, and Ed's hand was sliding down between his legs, and James knew Ed was hard as well, he could feel it as he straddled him. What happened after that was kind of a blur.  
  
Well. It wasn't much of a blur because he was blindfolded and he couldn't see anything anyway. But he was aware of Ed gently laying him down on his back, and gently pushing that dress up, and then his mouth was all over him, and his fingers probing inside him, and James wanted to be fucked wearing a blindfold more than anything ever, except for being allowed to eat puddings all night.  
  
Ed seemed to understand this. James gasped as Ed pushed inside him, and then there was a hand on his chest and Ed was speaking.  
  
"Don't think you're getting this for free, you have to earn this one. I hope you're still hungry, there's more for you to try for me," Ed said.  
  
James squealed. He could barely concentrate as it was because he always tended to lose himself when Ed fucked him, but now he got to keep eating puddings too? He didn't have time to react before Ed was pushing a spoon against his lips, and James opened his mouth, and tasted something orgasmic.  
  
James was secretly glad for the blindfold because he was actually crying with joy now. He struggled to describe it, but Ed encouraged him to keep going, and it was the strangest, but also the best, experience he'd ever had in his life.  
  
In the end, James wasn't sure what had made him come, pudding, or Ed stroking his cock. Perhaps both. But it was definitely the best orgasm he'd had in a very long time. He was acutely tired, but he felt so, so good. The sugar rush was making him feel floaty and happy, as was the sensation of Ed finishing off inside him, and then just. Ed brought James into his arms and just began stroking his hair and kissing him, and James was in heaven, he was sure of it. He didn't even want to remove the blindfold, because that might just make all this magic disappear.  
  
"Thank you, sir, thank you so much, sir, I can't - that was just-" James said, clutching on to him.  
  
"Shh, shh, just lie there and enjoy it, baby girl. You've been so very good tonight. Maybe I'll take you home and fuck you again as a reward, only maybe I'll do it rough this time, because it's been a while since I roughed you up, hasn't it? And I know you like that, you like it when I'm mean to you," Ed said.  
  
James made a noise that got lost in his throat at the very thought of rough sex with Ed. It was as far as he got because then Ed was kissing him again, and every so gently holding him firmly, and James had no idea what was going to happen next, but he was keen to find out.  
  


* * *

   
They'd stayed at the club a while longer, had a drink, maybe played around some more, but really all they were doing was delaying what they really wanted to do, which was go home and fuck like maniacs. But neither of them could bring themselves to leave before midnight, and so they didn't. But when they did, they did struggle to keep their hands off each other, because that was the only reason they were going home. They couldn't wait any longer.  
  
James wished this club was closer, so they didn't have to spend so long in the car together. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they weren't driving through such busy streets, so all Ed did was just leave his hand on his thigh and slowly move it towards his groin, making it clear what was on his mind. James really wanted to do more. He wanted to free his aching cock and maybe, for the first time, he would be allowed to suck him off in the car, and James could have those sweet hands tangling in his hair as he finally got his beautiful cock in his mouth. James was almost over the edge of tipsy and feeling pretty damn good, and he'd had so many puddings, and nothing at all was going to shake this good mood. Nothing.  
  
Then the traffic stopped. Perhaps just normal traffic, perhaps not. But in those few moments, Ed slipped his hand inside his pants and began stroking his cock, making James squeal in his seat beside him.  
  
"Are we actually doing this? At this hour? Where- you know people can see, right?" James said, not sure he was hysterical because he loved it or because he was suddenly panicking, or some weird mix of both. His body was a flood of pleasure and anxiety and for now, the pleasure was winning.  
  
Ed just gave him a smug grin. "Well, they certainly _will_ see if you squirm so much you're flashing your cock at everyone. That dress is quite revealing, you know."  
  
James squeezed his legs together and pulled his skirt down as far as he could. He was well aware it was a short skirt. That had been half the point. He was on the verge of having a moment of dysphoria, he could feel it, but he pushed it away, because he didn't need it right now. He'd had such a good evening, and he wouldn't let his stupid brain derail that. Ed wanted him, and he wanted Ed, and that, for the moment, was enough.  
  
Sure, he did sometimes get frustrated that his body wouldn't do what he sometimes wanted it to do, but there wasn't much he could do about that, so he had kind of stopped worrying about it. Until technology got to the point where he could choose his body at will to be whatever he needed it to be, he was stuck with this tall lanky skinny body and he'd just have to make the best of it.  
  
"You alright? You've gone all tense again," Ed said, breaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Let's just get home, I need you, Ed," James said.  
  
"Are you sure? You know what happened last time you told me you were fine," Ed said.  
  
James did remember. But he wasn't going to repeat that. He could tell his mind was in a totally different place, and the way Ed was roughly squeezing his thigh was enough of a distraction. He really, really wanted to be roughed up.  
  
"Please, Ed, please. I need it," James said, not caring how desperate he might have sounded. Ed's touch was enough to get him all worked up.  
  
Ed offered a coy smile as he glanced over at him. "Yeah, I can tell. Don't worry, we'll be home soon."  
  
James sat back, eager, trying to make Ed touch him but Ed wouldn't give in. Ed also decided to take the longest route home, so by the time Ed was pulling him out of the car to take him inside, James was already hard and desperately needed to come. right. now.  
  
James could tell Ed was needy too because as soon as the door closed behind them, and they were safe inside, James was pinned to the wall as Ed kissed him hard, his body pressing close to him as he held him in place. James melted, surrendered, let go of all control and let Ed do whatever he wanted to do. James liked it that way. They'd established rules, of course, but essentially, James had no say, and Ed would just fuck him however he wanted, and James would take it because he had to. It made the guilt feel less intense afterwards.  
  
Ed kept pressing him there with his body as his hands made quick work of removing James' pants before kicking off his own shoes and trousers. Then Ed's hands were underneath James' skirt, and the fabric against his cock was just incredble. And that was before Ed kneeled down and sucked him, making James throw his head back and hit the wall hard.  
  
Ed's teasing was ridiculous. There was a point where he lifted one of James' legs up over his shoulder so he could duck his head in and lick his anus, and James squirmed with delight as fingers began probing him roughly, preparing him for Ed's cock.  
  
God, James wanted to be fucked so badly. Everything ached. He endured Ed's teasing to the point where he thought he couldn't take it anymore, and then Ed stood and grabbed his wrist tight before he pulled him into the lounge room and shoved him down onto the sofa on his front. James got up on his knees and steadied himself against the back of the sofa and the wall as Ed pressed against him, lubing him up before he pushed inside him.  
  
James gave in to everything. Ed was holding him tight, his fingers digging into his skin, his mouth sucking hard on the skin around his neck, sometimes leaving a few bites, as he fucked him hard and fast. James was simply lost in sensation, and the way Ed reached around for a moment to cup his breasts and whisper how beautiful he was sent James reeling.  
  
There was a moment where Ed grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall, intensifiying his thrusting in a way that made James feel so very good. His cock was very hard, and he was going to make such a mess on his dress when he came, but he wasn't sure he cared all that much right then.  
  
James felt like a rag doll. That was how Ed fucked him. James just let himself be held and moved and fucked however Ed wanted. Ed grabbed at him, pulled his hair, bit him, held him down, slapped him, did whatever he wanted to do to him, and James adored all of it. The pain stung in weird and interesting ways, but never once did it make him go soft. He knew he was weird for liking this, but he never cared when it was happening. He just got lost in all the sensations.  
  
Ed added a new sensation this time: scratching. He'd grown his nails, just enough to hurt a bit when he scratched at his skin, and James was desperate to see if any of those markings would still be visible the next day. He loved being marked by Ed. It was like a possessive thing. Like Ed was claiming him for himself, and no one else could touch him now because he had Ed's marks all over him.  
  
It's fair to say James was not prepared for Ed licking some of the scratches on his back, and the pain made him hiss as Ed reached around to stroke him roughly. James loved that too, to feel Ed's rough hands controlling his arousal. Just when James was on the brink of coming, Ed squeezed him tightly and whispered a harsh order to calm down, and James obeyed. He didn't know _how_ he obeyed, but he did. His body just did whatever Ed told him to do.  
  
But it wasn't all sex. There was a moment tonight where Ed pulled out for a moment and spanked him hard, clearly wanting to redden up his cheeks before he continued. James had never been spanked before, but the sharp pain was bright and when Ed began fucking him again, it sparkled in very pleasant ways, shooting down his legs.  
  
James never quite knew how he managed to hang on for so long. His cock was aching, but Ed hadn't given him permission to come yet, so he was still denying himself. He knew he was close though, he could feel it. It wouldn't take much to push him over the line when Ed finally let him come.  
  
But - oh, God - Ed was unzipping his dress with his teeth, and slipping his hands inside to hold him tight, hold his breasts, dig his fingers into his skin, that all felt incredible. Ed wasn't going to undress him, that would just ruin things, but the way Ed was touching him, and whispering to him how much he loved fucking him, fucking his pussy, and telling him what a good girl he was, how hot he was, James believed every word he said.  
  
Ed grasped his hair with one hand and pulled him so very close to his body with his other arm as he came hard inside him, and James didn't want this to end. And it didn't, not for a while, as Ed lingered inside him as he bit his neck, pulled on his hair, made his final marks all over James as the pain flooded through him in weirdly pleasant ways.  
  
"Beg me to let you come, baby girl," Ed whispered harshly, pressing a wet kiss to a bruise on his neck. A hand had strayed to his cock, and James made a noise, eager to come.  
  
"P-please, sir, let me come, sir, I'm desperate sir," James said, not really thinking about words anymore because all his focus was on his cock and how badly he needed to come.  
  
"And how should I let you come? Onto your lovely sofa? Onto your lovely dress? Are you going to make a mess tonight, baby girl?" Ed said.  
  
James shivered, unable to think. He - _felt_ \- he knew what Ed wanted him to say, but the words were just simply lost in his mind. He just really wanted to come, but he was sure just saying that would only make Ed deny him what he really wanted.  
  
Ed chuckled against the skin on his neck and James closed his eyes. "So desperate you can't even remember what to say. Well, maybe I'll just leave you like that until you can remember how to ask for an orgasm, hey? And you'd better not touch yourself, because you know what happens when you touch yourself without permission, don't you?"  
  
"Y-yes, sir, I know sir, y-you stop touching me, sir," James said. "And I get no ice cream."  
  
"That's right, baby girl. Maybe I'll just leave you here for a moment and see if you can remember what to say while I clean up your mess," Ed said.  
  
Before James was really ready for it, Ed had pulled away, and he was left leaning against the sofa, his cock still rock hard, as Ed walked off, presumably to the bathroom, pulling the condom off as he went. James slumped, wracking his brain, trying to remember the words he needed to say, but they were gone. His mind was blank. He made a frustrated cry, because he didn't want to miss out, but he wasn't sure he was going to get there tonight. His body hurt but in good ways, and he did feel very content, but he couldn't think, and he was getting tired, and he thought he'd closed his eyes for only a moment, but when he opened them with a jolt, he saw Ed kneeling before him, smirking.  
  
"You can't remember, can you? I made you so happy tonight, and filled you up with so many puddings, that you can't remember how to ask for an orgasm. Well, it's not like you haven't already come once tonight. Twice would be greedy now, wouldn't it? Come on, baby girl, I'll run you through the shower before I put you to bed, you look exhausted," Ed said, lifting James up and off the sofa.  
  
"No! No, Ed, wanna come, please, sir!" James protested, but Ed had picked him up in his arms by then and James was helpless.  
  
"You know the rules, just say the words, and you can come," Ed said as he put him down in the bathroom and began removing his clothes.  
  
James didn't protest at this, letting Ed continue to do whatever he liked to him without complaint. When he was naked, and Ed had cleaned all his make-up off, he turned the shower on and pulled him in with him. But if he was expecting a sensual clean, that's not what Ed gave him. He washed him down with a certain amount of practicality and roughness, though it did give James time to gaze aimlessly down at his body to see all the marks Ed had left all over him.  
  
But it didn't last nearly long enough. Just when James was really beginning to get into the hot water, Ed was done, and James let himself be dried off and led back into the bedroom. His cock was still hard, but less so, but he still didn't have any words in his head then, and Ed knew it. Ed tucked him in and curled up next to him, and James lay there, letting his body relax as Ed kissed him goodnight.


End file.
